


1. ника

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Playwriting, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: пьеса в четырех актах о том, как одна героиня пытается справиться с горем, а вторая - мудак. а еще там хор.





	1. первый акт

**Author's Note:**

> миллиард лет хотела написать пьесу, и это первая попытка, которую я доковыряла до конца. скорее всего, она так себе, но мне нравится.  
> ну и, не знаю, предупреждаю насчет хора, если нужно. я очень люблю хор, и у меня его очень много)
> 
> и я всегда очень рада комментариям!)

**1\. Ника**

(... в четырех актах)

НИКА

ХОР

АДЕЛИНА

ИВАН

АРТУР

ВИЛЕНА

ПЕРВЫЙ АКТ

действие I, парк

сцена 1

_**обеденное время, рабочий день, солнечно, жарко. на сцене НИКА (симпатичная женщина неопределенного возраста, может, ей двадцать с небольшим, может, сорок // одежда — шорты и блузка) сидит на скамейке и смотрит в зал, ХОР — двенадцать человек, поровну женщин и мужчин, все расставлены по сцене, поодиночке и группами, занимаются своими делами: читают, ковыряются в телефоне, болтают друг с другом, любуются окрестностями, кто-то поглядывает на Нику.** _

**ХОР** ( _каждое предложение всегда говорит отдельный человек, в любом порядке. Говорят напевно, у каждого члена хора своей ритм, своя мелодия, и они придерживаются их до конца пьесы_ ).

  1. Добрый вечер

  2. Мы проведем его с Никой ( _указывает на Нику.)_

  3. Мы знакомимся с ней за считанные минуты до трагедии

  4. Или, может быть, счастья

  5. Но все-таки трагедии

  6. Как минимум сначала

  7. Сейчас же у нас пролог, не начало

  8. То есть это не трагедия, она будет дальше

  9. А сейчас давайте познакомимся с Никой

  10. У нее все хорошо, пусть и не отлично

  11. Совершенно обычные интересы и предпочтения

  12. Но своеобразный характер

  13. Это верно

  14. Например, сейчас, смотрите, как любопытно

  15. У Ники украли сумку

  16. Вот так, взяли и вырвали из рук, когда она вышла из офиса пообедать

  17. Другие бы огорчились, разозлились, или даже обрадовались, но не наша Ника

  18. Она пожала плечами, нашла мелочь в шортах, купила себе мороженое и с удовольствием съела его на этой же скамейке

  19. Но теперь Ника начинает осознавать, что случилось

  20. Она хотела бы почитать новости, посмотреть Ютуб, может, поболтать с кем-то, но у нее нет телефона

  21. Платить за него, кстати, еще полтора года, то есть он был совсем новый

  22. Еще она осознает, что у нее нет ключей от квартиры

  23. Еще — что придется делать новые карты в банке

  24. Ника, тебе от этого грустно?

_Ника подпрыгивает, оглядывается, переводит взгляд с человека на человека,, пожимает плечами и снова смотрит в зал._

  25. Какое похвальное равнодушие!

  26. И это за считанные минуты до трагедии

  27. Впрочем, трагедия уже случилась — и минуты остаются до того, как Ника о ней узнает

  28. О, кто-то идет!

сцена 2

_**те же и АДЕЛИНА (кажется, младше Ники. на ней безразмерный свитер в кач-ве платья, куча украшений, у нее темный макияж на глазах и темная помада — такой героиновый шик, все мрачное, рваное, она выглядит стильной и нарочито несчастной. в руках сумка из светлой ненатуральной кожи, сразу видно, что сумка не ее).**_

_АДЕЛИНА подходит к НИКЕ, присаживается рядом._

**АДЕЛИНА** Это, кажется, ваша?

_Ника рассматривает сумку без особого интереса и тянет за ней руку. Аделина не отдает._

Так она ваша?

**НИКА.** Да.

_Аделина вздыхает и отдает сумку. Ника забирает, сначала проверяет телефон, потом уже все остальное — все на месте._

Спасибо!

**АДЕЛИНА** ( _радостно улыбается_ ). Не за что! Рада была помочь.

**ХОР.**

  29. Возможно, Нике стоило бы знать, что милая девушка, которая вернула ей сумку

_Аделина поднимается со скамейки и уходит со сцены._

  30. Это так же самая девушка, которая украла эту сумку полчаса назад

  31. Зачем?

  32. Ох, разве это не очевидно?

  33. Все трагедии случаются по одной причине — из-за любви

  34. Она увидела Нику, это ее потрясло

  35. Изменило всю ее жизнь

  36. Возможно, и жизнь Ники тоже

  37. Свело с ума

  38. Убило

  39. Не знаю, что еще сказать

  40. Но мы забыли о важном

  41. О чем же?

  42. О том, что есть и вторая причина для трагедий

  43. Не такая впечатляющая и в античном духе, как любовь

  44. Но такая же древняя

  45. И какая же?

  46. Глупость.

_Ника встает со скамейки и уходит со сцены — в противоположную сторону от Аделины._

действие II, офис

сцена 3

_**офис, ХОР делает вид, что работает, ходят с документами, что-то негромко обсуждают. НИКА сидит за компьютером.**_

**ХОР.**

  47. Обеденный перерыв подходит к концу

  48. Подходит к концу и время до

  49. Новости в ленте приблизились к той, на которой Ника закончила утренний перерыв на кофе

  50. На следующей неделе ожидаются дожди

  51. Здорово, надоела жара

  52. В центре нашли мешок породистых котят

  53. К счастью, с котятами все хорошо

  54. На окраине лось свалился в бассейн

  55. Хорошо, что бассейн был только немного наполнен, лось в полном порядке

  56. Пусть и несколько ошарашен

  57. И вот наступает она

  58. Та самая

  59. Ника пропустила эту новость утром

  60. Но теперь у нее есть шоколадка

  61. Ника не хочет тратить ее просто так

  62. Поэтому открывает свою первую-последнюю новость

  63. И читает

_На сцене становится темно, освещена только Ника и ее компьютер. Хор говорит сухо, безэмоционально._

  64. Неизвестная женщина бросилась под поезд на станции Н.

  65. Следователи просят помочь в установлении личности погибшей

  66. Сообщает пресс-служба полицейского отделения

  67. В дежурную часть линейного пункта полиции на станции Н.

  68. Поступило сообщение от дежурного по станции о том

  69. Что в 09:34 на семьдесят четвертом километре девятого пикета грузовым поездом

  70. Смертельно травмирована неизвестная женщина

  71. Сотрудники полиции незамедлительно прибыли на место происшествия

  72. Труп женщины находился примерно в полутора метрах от железнодорожных путей

  73. В ходе осмотра тела обнаружены две зажигалки и ключи от, предположительно, дверного замка

  74. В ходе опроса машиниста грузового поезда установлено

  75. Что неизвестная бросилась под поезда сама

  76. Полицейские просят оказать помощь в установлении личности погибшей

  77. Располагающие достоверной информацией могут обратиться по телефонам…

_Освещение возвращается. Хор снова говорит напевно. Ника собиралась скомкать обертку шоколадки, но просто держит ее в руке и глубоко дышит._

  78. Позже Ника будет вспоминать

  79. Убеждать себя

  80. Будто почувствовала что-то

  81. Что-то кольнуло внутри

  82. По спине пробежал холодок

  83. Поперхнулась кофе или шоколадкой

  84. Этого не было, видите?

  85. Есть только то

  86. Что ее поразил оборот “смертельно травмирована”

  87. Он запомнится на годы

  88. Еще запомнится, как кондиционер холодным дует на шею _(кто-то из хора с энтузиазмом машет на спину Нике веером.)_

  89. Но сегодня или в какой-то другой день?

  90. Еще — как она лениво переругивалась с коллегами насчет пульта

**НИКА** _(кому-то из хора, лениво)._ Можно пульт?

**КТО-ТО ИЗ ХОРА.** Держи. Только не выключай совсем, хорошо?

**НИКА** _(выключает совсем)._ Ок.

**КТО-ТО ИЗ ХОРА.** Ну правда, Ника, там же ужасно жарко, включи.

**ХОР**.

  91. Еще она запомнит, как вдалеке весь день завывала сигнализация _(становится слышно сигнализацию.)_

  92. Что на коллеге была красивая блузка _(блузка на той, кто сказал, она поправляет ее и довольно улыбается.)_

  93. Что еще?

  94. Много всего!

  95. Колокола церкви на соседней улице били неожиданно долго

  96. Игорь из бухгалтерии забежал поздороваться и сорок минут рассказывал о скидках в торговом центре

  97. Лишняя ложка сахара в утреннем кофе

  98. Муха, которая страшно раздражала

  99. Ее ловили всем офисом

  100. Но избавиться от нее сумела Ника

  101. Она приняла загадочный вид

  102. Повелела мухе исчезнуть

  103. Муха исчезла

_(все это происходит, и к концу абзаца на сцене весело, шумно, кто-то продолжает хвалить Нику за муху, кто-то хохочет, кто-то бодро тараторит и жестикулирует)._

_Становится очень тихо._

  104. Ника запомнит много всего

  105. Но она никогда не сможет вспомнить

  106. Что именно ей сказали по телефону

  107. Когда сообщили о трагедии

_Громко вибрирует телефон Ники. Она берет его, выходит со сцены, слышно, что она говорит, но слов не разобрать. Хор расходится по рабочим местам. Ника возвращается и садится работать._

  108. Все в порядке?

**НИКА**. Да.

**ХОР**.

  109. Это она тоже не сумеет вспомнить — почему осталась

  110. Доработала день до конца

  111. Она винит во всем стресс

  112. Его неожиданность

  113. Может быть, Камю

  114. Вряд ли его

  115. Тем более она толком не помнит, что там у него было

  116. Жаркий, гадкий июль за окном

  117. Неумение реагировать на такие новости

  118. Она не права

  119. Виноватых нет

  120. Или может, все-таки немного Камю?

  121. Если только совсем немного

действие III, квартира мамы

сцена 4

.

_**небольшая, слабо освещенная комната, справа диван, на нем сидит НИКА, то смотрит в телефон, то вокруг, то в потолок, иногда она ложится, потом снова садится, вскакивает с дивана — и снова садится на него. слева пара широких кресел и стул, на них вповалку пытается усидеть ХОР. в середине комнаты стол, на нем лежит два белых конверта.**_

**ХОР.**

  122. Ника бы предпочла немножко поиграть вечером

  123. Она проходит бодрую игру, с классной героиней, и осталось совсем чуть-чуть до конца

  124. Совсем!

  125. Но это ей кажется неуместным сегодня

  126. Ника предпочла бы посмотреть две последние серии забавного сериала, который начала на прошлой неделе

  127. Но и это ей кажется неуместным

  128. После работы она приехала домой

  129. Купила бутылку пива, попросила открыть ее в магазине

  130. Пришла во двор и уселась пить пиво

  131. И смотреть, как дети гоняют в футбол

  132. Пиво тоже было неуместным, но она сообразила, только когда уже прикончила бутылку

  133. Ника не пошла за следующей

  134. Она пошла домой

  135. Надо было звонить кому-то, это она знала

  136. Но не понимала, кому именно и что говорить

  137. Она распахнула окна

  138. В комнату ворвались крики с улицы,

  139. Бормотание телевизоров из соседних квартир,

  140. Звон посуды,

  141. Разговоры — добрые и не очень

  142. Ника тоже хотела,

  143. Чтобы ее квартира издавала звуки,

  144. Но все, что приходило в голову,

  145. Казалось неподходящим

  146. Она думала погуглить, но не решилась,

  147. Испугалась количества мусора, который на нее сразу же обрушится

  148. Ника немного подумала о том,

  149. Зачем мама это сделала

  150. Зачем решила косплеить Анну Каренину

  151. Или безмозглых школьников, страдающих от первой любви?

  152. Или любви не первой

  153. Или просто невнимательных

  154. Совсем недолго об этом

  155. И несколько часов о том, как она злится,

  156. Что разбираться с этим придется ей

  157. Солнце садилось,

  158. В темноте стало еще жарче,

  159. Ника потела — и злилась на это тоже

  160. Ей наверняка придется объясняться с миллиардом людей

  161. Перед коллегами мамы

  162. Перед своими

  163. Перед людьми в интернете

  164. Ужасно

  165. Ужасно! _(слишком громко)._

  166. И тогда она решила съездить в мамину квартиру

  167. Пришлось потратить с полчаса, чтобы найти ключи

  168. Ника попыталась вспомнить, когда она последний раз бывала у мамы

  169. Не смогла, конечно

  170. Но не начинайте ее судить, они встречались регулярно,

  171. Просто делали это на нейтральной территории

  172. Ника поехала на трамвае

  173. Она не захотела брать машину, не захотела вызывать такси, выбрала общественный транспорт

  174. Цена за билеты выросла

  175. Автомат для покупки билетов был ужасно непонятным,

  176. И половина трамвая помогала ей купить билет,

  177. Пока другая недовольно поджимала губы и драматично вздыхала

  178. Поездка была недлинной

  179. Ника села у окна и рассматривала город

  180. Он, как всегда летом, выглядел радостным

  181. Люди выглядели счастливыми

  182. Потом она вышла,

  183. Перешла две неудобные дороги по двум побитым временем виадукам

  184. Прошла по подземному переходу, который всегда светился потусторонним зеленым светом и был ледяным внутри

  185. Да, даже летом

  186. Да, даже в такой невозможно жаркий июль

  187. Ника прошла мимо продавцов фруктов, которые уже убирали товар на ночь

  188. Мимо киоска

  189. Мимо места, где случился ее первый поцелуй

  190. Мимо круглосуточного магазина

  191. Мимо первой сигареты и первого стакана вина

_Ника выходит из комнаты._

  192. Мимо любимого места для пряток

  193. Мимо одурительно пахнущей сирени

  194. Мимо кафе-мороженого, которое всегда улыбалось розово-красными витринами

  195. Там было светло до боли в глазах

  196. Ника обожала его в детстве, обожала в юности

  197. Там делали лучшие молочные коктейли

  198. Жарили лучшие блинчики

  199. Пропитывали маслом лучшую картошку фри

  200. Кафе сияло, внутри было светло

  201. Юные девушки хохотали за столиком у окна

  202. Бессменная повариха курила у черного выхода

  203. Все было как тогда, в детстве

  204. Только тогда мама Ники с двумя зажигалками и ключами в кармане

  205. Не была смертельно травмирована поездом

  206. Дьявол в деталях, знаете?

  207. Это была важная деталь

сцена 5

_**те же. ХОР расползся по комнате, большинство изображают из себя предметы интерьера. кто-то обнимается с горшком с цветами, кто-то прячется за стулом, кто-то пытается слиться с напольной лампой. трое их Хора стоят у окна (оно напротив зрителей), все трое стоят с гаджетами и читают что-то с них — и не участвуют в основной части хора. НИКА не на сцене.**_

**ХОР.**

  208. Ника на предпоследнем из поворотов

  209. Ника загадывает, чтобы лампочка у подъезда горела

  210. Она загадывала это в детстве на удачу, и оно работало

  211. Не каждый раз

  212. И нельзя сказать, что хотя бы чаще да, чем нет

  213. Но иногда…

  214. Изредка

  215. Верно, изредка оно работало

  216. Лампочка у подъезда горит

  217. Ника задирает голову

  218. Она почти уверена, что в маминой квартире горит свет

  219. Почти уверена, что это досадное

  220. Омерзительное

  221. Отвратительное

  222. Но все же недоразумение

  223. Свет не горит

  224. Ника поднимается по лестнице, потому что не хочет торопиться

  225. Хочет побыть в неопределенном состоянии подольше

  226. Она принюхивается к запаху жареного мяса,

  227. Горелой рыбы,

  228. Табака —

  229. К привычным запахам этого подъезда, которые из года в год

  230. Из десятилетия в десятилетие

  231. Остаются прежними

  232. Ника поднимается на шестой этаж

  233. Ника медлит с ключами в руке

  234. Ника дышит

  235. Ника не дышит

  236. Боится

  237. Не хочет верить

  238. Знает

_Слышно, как открывается замок, открывается и закрывается дверь. **НИКА** заходит и бросает сумку и ключи на диван. Зажигает свет, теперь комната хорошо освещена. Двое из Хора сражаются за сумку, один/одна побеждает, прячется за нее._

_Ника замечает конверты на столе, подходит к ним. Теперь Хор молчит, говорит только **ТРОИЦА** у окна, Первая из Троицы ковыряется в телефоне, Второй и Третья не сводят глаз с Ники. Ника в это время берет конверты и рассматривает их._

**ТРЕТЬЯ.** Первый адресован Нике, он не запечатан. Второй, запечатанный, подписанный для отправки — какому-то Ивану.

**ВТОРОЙ.** Что-то было в детективах? Если подержать конверт над паром, то можно будет аккуратно, незаметно его открыть.

_Ника уходит со сцены и сразу же возвращается с кастрюлей и водой._

**ВТОРОЙ**. Но это же личное письмо.

**ТРЕТЬЯ**. Думала она, когда выливала воду в кастрюлю.

_Ника выливает воду._

**ВТОРОЙ**. Но она же умерла.

**ТРЕТЬЯ**. Кастрюля отправилась на огонь.

_Ника притворяется, что зажигает газ, подносит спичку, передвигает кастрюлю на место, где должен гореть огонь. Бросает спичку за спину, кто-то из Хора недовольно ахает, остальные шикают. Над кастрюлей начинает появляться пар._

**ВТОРОЙ**. И как это делают? Нужны были какие-то щипцы, или это для другого?

**ТРЕТЬЯ**. Искать щипцы не хочется, поэтому она просто держит конверт над паром, пока не начинает обжигать пальцы.

_Ника делает это._

**ВТОРОЙ**. Ай! ( _Ника дергает рукой.)_

_Ника кладет конверт на стол. Пробует открыть, не получается. Она подходит к дивану или креслу, кто-то из Хора дает ей нож для бумаги, она тихо благодарит и возвращается к столу._

**ВТОРОЙ**. Одновременно и детектив, и преступница.

**ТРЕТЬЯ**. Ника улыбается _(Ника улыбается.)_ Осторожно, по миллиметру открывает конверт. Лист внутри тоже мокрый, но текст не потек.

**ПЕРВАЯ** _(откашливается, сует телефон в карман, и говорит в своем обычном стиле, но еще более выразительно, манерно. Но не медленно)._ Милый! Пожалуй, мне не позволительно называть тебя милым. Пожалуй, мне не стоит и писать тебе, но сейчас я не вижу другого способа избавиться от всего, что терзает мою душу. Я много думала об этом, о том, что с нами произошло.

**ВТОРОЙ**. Кто, блядь, такой этот Иван?

**ПЕРВАЯ** _(недовольно закатывает глаза, цокает)._ Я много думала о том, что с нами произошло, и не буду врать, я до сих пор сожалею, что открылась тебе, но знаешь? Любовь — это самое прекрасное, что может случиться с человеком, ты говорил это на лекции, помнишь? Тогда, тогда я и полюбила тебя, потому что ты был прав, так бесконечно прав. Но видишь ли, пусть любовь и прекрасна, жизнь — это совсем другое. Мне она не нравится, мне она не нужна.

Не думай, что я делаю это из-за твоего отказа, нет, любовь расцвечивает мир чудесными красками, возвращают ее или нет. Я делаю это для себя.

Впрочем, я буду рада — если буду способна радоваться где-то — если ты будешь обо мне вспоминать. Не горевать, этого я никогда не хотела бы. Но я хотела бы, чтобы ты меня помнил.

Будь счастлив, мой любимый. Всегда твоя, даже после смерти, Мария.

_Ника роняет письмо на стол. Ее передергивает от отвращения. Она подносит ладонь ко рту._

**ВТОРОЙ**. Твою же мать.

**ТРЕТЬЯ**. Ника пытается поджечь конверт, письмо, но они слишком мокрые. Поэтому Ника топит их в кастрюле и окончательно обжигает пальцы.

_Ника делает это, сердито бормочет что-то, когда обжигается. Подходит к дивану, там кто-то из Хора вручает ей бутылку вина. Ника втискивается на диван между Хором и пьет из горла._

сцена 6

_**те же. ХОР на тех же местах, ТРОИЦА (теперь это другие трое) садится на пол — перед НИКОЙ, которая продолжает пить вино. в руках у ПЕРВОГО конверт.**_

**ПЕРВЫЙ** _(достает письмо)_. Ника, сокровище мое, я знаю, ты не любишь лишних эмоций и лирики, поэтому постараюсь обойтись без сантиментов. Ты давно уже во мне не нуждаешься, и я очень рада этому, правда, но другая правда в том, что нет больше никого, кто нуждался бы во мне, и каждый день я страдаю от этого.

**ВТОРАЯ.** Какой кошмарный бред.

**ПЕРВЫЙ**. Еще, Ника, еще — я становлюсь старой, и ненавижу это, это для меня невыносимо. Конечно, ты никогда не думала, что я была молодой, детям это не свойственно, но я смотрела и глаз не могла оторвать от того, как дряхлеет мое тело и портится кожа. В старости нет ничего достойного или мудрого, старость совершенно не подходит тем, кто молод в душе и не готов смириться.

**ВТОРАЯ**. Биополярное расстройство? Еще какая-то ерунда?

**ПЕРВЫЙ**. Я потратила месяцы на размышления и подготовку. У меня была договоренность с собой, если возникнет хоть тень сомнений, я остановлюсь, но давно я не была так счастлива, как когда раздумывала о способах самоубийства. Когда я выбрала способ, началась другая подготовка. Я уволилась и рассказала коллегам о том, что решила перебраться в деревню. Друзей у меня нет. Соседям ты можешь сказать, что я уехала, я долго готовила их к тому, что мечтаю перебраться в деревню, дальше из города. На случай, если мое тело найдут: в конверте лежат контакты похоронной компании, я созванивалась с ними, меня устроили их цены, устроило, что они предлагают зеленые похороны. Деньги лежат в шкафу, на случай если у тебя сейчас не найдется свободных.

**ТРЕТИЙ**. Нике хочется разгромить квартиру, поджечь дом, взорвать улицу. Она держится.

**ПЕРВЫЙ**. На случай, если мое тело не найдут, а я, признаться, почти уверена, что его не найдут, в конце концов, у полиции наверняка есть намного больше интересных дел, чем проверять, не появился ли новый труп на заброшенных болотах. Это пример, конечно, я не собираюсь умирать на болоте, это будет унылое занятие. Если тела не будет, выбери любую дату, которая тебе нравится, и помяни меня в нее.

И пожалуйста, родная моя, не осуждай меня.

Я сделала все, чтобы ты выросла счастливой, успешной, и я так горжусь, что у меня получилось. Я сделала все, что должна была сделать для тебя. Сейчас настал момент, когда я сделаю что-то для себя.

**ТРЕТИЙ**. Неожиданно Ника перестает злиться и начинает плакать.

_Ника ставит бутылку на пол, обнимается с кем-то из Хора, кто рядом, и плачет. Хор тоже плачет._

**ПЕРВЫЙ**. Если так будет проще, ты можешь думать, что я жива, просто уехала куда-то далеко и забыла попрощаться. Даже не придется сильно стараться, чтобы в это поверить, я ведь ужасно рассеянная.

Я люблю тебя, Ника.

Будь счастлива.

**ТРЕТИЙ**. Ника проверяет конверт, оттуда вываливает визитка похоронной компании _Посейдон._

**ВТОРАЯ.** Посейдон?

**ХОР** _(рекламно)._

  239. Посейдон!

  240. Потому что море убивает!

  241. И сколько уже можно пользоваться только именем Аида?

  242. _(недовольным громким шепотом.)_ Ну можно потише?

  243. Здесь в конце концов разыгрывается драма

  244. То есть трагедия

  245. Конечно

_Ника пьет еще, начинает кашлять. Ставит бутылку на пол._

**ВТОРАЯ**. Оставила деньги. Уехала куда-то далеко.

**ТРЕТИЙ**. Грусть уходила, возвращалась злость, даже, наверное, ярость.

_Троица присоединяется к Хору, Хор изображает вибрацию телефона, телефон тоже вибрирует._

**ХОР**.

  246. Ника, мои соболезнования

  247. Перезвони, когда прочитаешь

  248. Узнали о твоем горе, наши соболезнования

  249. Скорбим вместе с тобой

  250. В горький час тьмы и печали, не забудь подумать о Боге вначале

  251. Ника, что случилось?

  252. Перезвони немедленно

**НИКА**. Я это не переживу. _(прячет лицо в ладонях)_

_Хор встает, отодвигают стол, занимают центр комнаты._

**ХОР**.

  253. Здесь нужно заканчивать сцену

  254. Действие

  255. Акт

  256. Было бы логично

  257. Но мы закончим только сцену

  258. Почему?

  259. Потому что пролог еще не кончился

  260. Наша пьеса не о том, как Ника переживает горе

  261. Проходит пять стадий

  262. И не по разу

  263. И не по порядку

  264. О чем же она?

  265. О другом _(подмигивает)._

сцена 7

_**та же комната, ярко освещена. на столе стоит пустой простой деревянный гроб. ДВОЕ из ХОРА — изображают ПАВЛА и ЮЛИЮ, сотрудников Посейдона. ПАВЕЛ, ЮЛИЯ и НИКА стоят у гроба.**_

_**МУЖЧИНА из ХОРА изображает МАМУ. МАМА в халате, с тканевой маской на лице, с гелевой маской на глазах (что-нибудь веселое, лимоны или арбузы) возлежит на диване справа. ХОР суетится вокруг нее, разминают плечи, массируют ноги, делают маникюр, расчесывают воображаемые длинные волосы.**_

**НИКА**. Я никого не приглашала, а они все равно здесь. ( _кивает в сторону Хора._ )

**ЮЛИЯ**. Так всегда происходит. Смерть не скрыть.

**ПАВЕЛ**. Смерть не скрыть.

**ХОР**.

  266. Они как из фильма.

  267. Как из фантазий.

  268. Ты представляешь сотрудников похоронного агентства —

  269. И видишь их.

**НИКА**. Я не представляю.

**ПАВЕЛ**. Простите?

**НИКА**. Я не представляю, о чем с ними говорить.

**ПАВЕЛ**. Не беспокойтесь.

**ЮЛИЯ**. Мы со всем разберемся.

_Ника обходит стол, садится на стул. Павел и Юлия защищают ее от Хора, некоторые из которого лениво пытаются к ней подойти._

_Входит **ИВАН**._

сцена 8

_**те же, ИВАН (красивый седой мужчина).**_

_Все замолчали, смотрят на Ивана. Тот переводит взгляд с мамы на Нику. Пытается подойти к Нике, но путь ему преграждают Юлия и Павел._

**НИКА**. Хм. Убит горем и даже не пытается этого скрыть.

**ЮЛИЯ**. Вы можете высказать соболезнования нам.

**ПАВЕЛ**. И мы их обязательно передадим.

**ОБА**. Дочь сейчас в кошмарном состоянии, лучшее ее не беспокоить.

_Иван что-то шепчет Юлии и Павлу, они кивают, расходятся в стороны и пропускают его._

**НИКА**. Выглядит ужасно знакомо.

**ХОР**.

  270. Ужасно

  271. Были такие существа

  272. Где-то

  273. Они пропускали вперед

  274. Только тех

  275. Кто говорит

  276. **ХОР** и **НИКА**. Правду.

_Иван подходит к Нике, кто-то из хора подбегает, ставит рядом с ее стулом еще один, Иван садится на него._

**ИВАН**. Ваша мама была прекрасным человеком. Мои соболезнования.

**НИКА**. Спасибо.

**ХОР**.

  277. Прекрасным человеком?

  278. Вам страшно повезло, что я решила открыть письмо и оно не попало к вам

  279. Ника снова в ярости

  280. Ей хочется ударить кого-то или до изнеможения бежать

  281. Или кричать

  282. Или все-таки ударить кого-то

_Ника вздыхает, отходит в сторону. Иван подходит ближе к гробу, Мама подходит к гробу и не с первой попытки, забирается в него с помощью Хора._

_Павел и Юлия, стали выпроваживать Хор-гостей, сразу после этого, ушли сами._

_В комнате остались только Иван, Ника и Мама, которая периодически выглядывает из гроба._

_Они не говорят друг с другом, они бросают фразы в никуда. На сцене очень тихо._

**НИКА**. Тишина будто бы звенит.

**ИВАН**. Становится осязаемой.

**МАМА**. Густой, как горячий воздух.

**НИКА**. Меня знобит.

**МАМА**. Я умерла.

**ИВАН**. Зря я пришел.

**МАМА**. Зря я не смогла дотерпеть и выполнить свой план.

**НИКА**. Куда я бросила сумку, в спальню?

**ИВАН**. Любовь моя, что же случилось?

**МАМА**. Но это было…

**ИВАН**. Теперь все будет…

**НИКА**. Невыносимо. Это невыносимо.

**НИКА** ( _громче, обращается к Ивану_ ). Я дам вам минуту попрощаться. ( _уходит со сцены._ )

сцена 9

_**НИКА одна в комнате. Гроб закрыт.**_

_**АДЕЛИНА (тот же героиновый шик, выглядит так, будто она не вполне трезвая, но нельзя сказать точно, возможно, это просто манерность).**_

_Ника медленно подходит к гробу, кладет руку на крышку, собирается что-то сказать, но тут в комнату влетает Аделина._

**АДЕЛИНА**. Привет! Не подскажешь, где Юля?

**НИКА** _(не оборачивается, спрашивает отстраненно, устало)._ Юля?

**АДЕЛИНА.** Не в курсе, значит. А когда поедем, не знаешь?

**НИКА**. Простите?

**АДЕЛИНА**. Ну я сегодня за водителя катафалка, он с чем-то слег, и меня мама попросила. И вот я пытаюсь разобраться, я уже кошмарно опоздала и мне капец, или я все-таки успела вовремя добраться.

**НИКА** _(оборачивается)_. Юлия и Павел на кухне.

_Аделина бесшумно ахает, когда понимает, что Ника — это Ника, прикрывает рот ладонью, но все равно видно, что она вся расцвела и счастлива._

**АДЕЛИНА**. Спасибо большое. Извините, что побеспокоила. _(выходит)_

_Ника снова поворачивается к гробу, несколько раз вдыхает-выдыхает, собирается что-то сказать, но тут в комнату начинает возвращаться Хор._

сцена 10

_**НИКА стоит у гроба. ХОР расходится по комнате, МАМА встает слева от Ники, ПАВЕЛ и ЮЛИЯ — справа, все не очень близко друг к другу.**_

**ХОР** _(тихо.)_

  283. Что-то долго она там выясняет, нет?

  284. Это не важно.

  285. Важно, что нужно прощаться с мамой

  286. А как это делать

  287. Неизвестно.

**НИКА** _(еще тише.)_ Еще секунду, еще, я хочу попрощаться.

**ПАВЕЛ**. Конечно, дорогая, вас никто не торопит.

**НИКА**. Хорошо. _(волнуясь.)_ Мама…

_С грохотом хлопает входная дверь, Павел и Юлия озабоченно переглядываются._

_Хор звуками изображает звуки входящих сообщений._

**ХОР.**

  288. Дзынь-дзынь

**НИКА**. Неважно.

**ХОР**.

  289. Второй раз у Ники пропадает сумка

  290. Второй раз ее крадет Аделина

  291. Тыщ-тыщ

**НИКА**. Неважно!

**ХОР**.

  292. С вашего счета снята следующая сумма…

  293. Остаток счета составляет…

  294. Ку-ку!

**НИКА**. Ну кто там не может успокоиться?

**ХОР**.

  295. С вашего счета снята еще одна сумма…

  296. Теперь остаток счета — это…

  297. У-у!!

_Ника начинает искать телефон, в карманах, под подушками дивана, в цветочном горшке. Хор становится громче._

**ХОР**.

  298. С вашего счета…

  299. С вашего счета…

  300. С вашего счета сняли

  301. Кажется

  302. Совсем

  303. Все!

  304. Жу-жу!!!

_Ника находит телефон, смотрит сообщения, резко выдыхает._

**НИКА.** Блядь!

**ХОР** _(шепотом, хором)._

  305. Остаток счета — ноль.

_Ника бьет кулаком по гробу и падает на колени рядом. Мама тянется погладить ее по плечу, но замирает рядом, не трогает. Павел и Юлия начинают извиняться, но тоже замирают._

**ХОР**.

  306. Вот почему она так долго в квартире была

  307. Подумала Ника

  308. Полицейские, наверное, повеселятся

  309. Подумала Ника

  310. Прощай, мама

  311. Подумала Ника

  312. Если не забыла

  313. Нельзя сказать с уверенностью

  314. Забыла она

  315. Или нет

_Хор выходит вперед, заслоняет собой Нику и остальных._

**ХОР.**

  316. Завязка начинается с украденной сумки и ей же заканчивается

  317. Не из-за любви к симметрии

  318. Хотя и ее отрицать не стоит

  319. Но все же

  320. Из-за другого

  321. До этого мы говорили, что это пролог, разве нет?

  322. Не придирайся!

_**КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОГО АКТА**_





	2. второй акт

ВТОРОЙ АКТ

действие IV, офис

сцена 1

_**НИКА на работе, ХОР тоже (минус ДВОЕ-ТРОЕ, которые изображают курьеров, постоянно заходят в офис и вручают Нике корзины с цветами, с фруктами, воздушные шары, игрушки).** _

_**Стол Ники завален цветами и прочим, пространство вокруг него — тоже, Ника раздражена, пытается работать, но без конца отвлекается на курьеров.** _

_**Одна из Хора переодета в мужчину, это АНДРЕЙ, она не участвует в репликах хора, курьеры тоже.** _

_**Хор сидит на рабочих местах, но не работает.** _

**ХОР**.

  1. Начнем же историю

  2. О боли

  3. О горе

  4. О мести

  5. Об узнаваниях, ужасных настолько, что....




_Хор перебивает Курьер._

**КУРЬЕР**. Цветы куда поставить?

_Ника быстро машет Курьеру рукой, Хор насуплено переглядывается._

**ХОР**.

  1. О чем мы говорили?

  2. О нашей трагедии

  3. О нравственной природе человека

  4. О том, что одно и то же

  5. Толкает людей на отвратительные

  6. И поразительные

  7. И великолепные…




_Курьер-2 перебивает Хор._

**КУРЬЕР-2** _(громко, жизнерадостно)_. В этот день мы счастливы порадовать вас подарочком!

_Ника шикает._

**КУРЬЕР-2** _(так же громко)_. Прошу прощения! _(вручает Нике коробку конфет.)_ Прекрасного вам дня! ( _уходит_.)

 **ХОР**.

  1. Мы продолжим?




_Ника пожимает плечами._

**ХОР**.

  1. Итак

  2. Боль

  3. Страдания

  4. Человеческая природа

  5. Никто не идет пока?

  6. Хорошо

  7. Мы думаем о себе,

  8. Имеем определенные представления о том,

  9. Кем являемся

  10. Но чаще, чем нет

  11. Намного чаще

  12. Мы ошибаемся

  13. И чаще

  14. Намного чаще

  15. Мы хуже, а не лучше

  16. Того, что думаем

  17. И наша Ника…




_Громкий телефонный звонок перебивает Хор._

**ХОР**.

  1. Ох, ну сколько можно?!

  2. На этом все!

  3. Наслаждайтесь тем, как разворачивается история

  4. И все такое




_Хор возвращается к своим офисным делам, Ника берет трубку, оттуда раздается взволнованный голос Аделины._

**АДЕЛИНА**. Тебе понравились цветы, правда? И конфеты? А медведя уже привезли?

 **НИКА** _(сквозь зубы)_. Нет. И надеюсь не привезут.

 **АДЕЛИНА**. Я могу отменить заказ, если хочешь? За одну маленькую услугу.

 **НИКА**. И не подумаю.

_Ника кладет трубку. Хор внезапно отрывается от работы._

**ХОР**.

  1. Ах, да

  2. Суть проблемы в том,

  3. Что Ника написала заявление в полицию

  4. Естественно

  5. И Аделина начала устраивать вот это _(указывает на цветы и прочее.)_

  6. Чтобы Ника ее простила

  7. И забрала заявление

  8. Конечно

  9. Ника не соглашается




_Телефон Ники снова звонит. Все закатывают глаза, горестно вздыхают. Ника берет трубку._

**НИКА.** Ну что еще?

 **АНДРЕЙ.** Ника, ты? Привет, подруга, ты куда пропала?

действие V, паб

сцена 2

_**НИКА, АНДРЕЙ за одним столиком, на нем уже несколько пустых бокалов, стаканов, ХОР — часть за другими столиками, часть в роли официантов.** _

_**В глубине сцены висят заметные, большие часы. Время около семи.** _

**НИКА** _(устало, печально)_. … и теперь она мне постоянно звонит, почти круглосуточно, и шлет, шлет, шлет мне всю эту ужасную херню. Домой, в офис — нашла наши рабочие номера и звонит по ним, когда я трубку не беру.

 **АНДРЕЙ**. А полиция?

 **НИКА**. Я даже не буду начинать о полиции — угрозы жизни и здоровью нет, поэтому не наши проблемы, кто вас там преследует. Мудаки страшные.

 **АНДРЕЙ**. Кошмар.

 **НИКА**. Не знаю. Кошмар — это эта идиотка, вот что кошмар.

_У Ники звонит телефон, Хор громогласно стонет._

**НИКА** _(смотрит на экран)_. Рекорд — почти два часа тишины _(отключает звук, сует телефон в сумку)_.

 **АНДРЕЙ**. Знаешь, что я думаю?

 **НИКА**. Что я каким-то образом в этом всем сама виновата?

 **АНДРЕЙ**. Что? Конечно, нет, как ты в этом можешь быть виновата. Я другое думаю — что нам нужно начать серьезно пить, и не останавливаться, пока не станет получше и повеселее.

_Ника кивает. Часы издают звук или мигают — привлекают внимание, стрелки на них начинают крутиться быстрее и быстрее, пока не достигают двенадцати минут третьего._

_За это время Ника и Андрей начинают вести себя все более пьяно, смеются, оживленно разговаривают (слова не разобрать), к ним несколько раз подходят официанты, принимают заказы, приносят новые коктейли._

_Когда часы доходят до начала третьего, они бьют и снова идут с нормальной скоростью._

**НИКА** _(пытается перестать смеяться)_. Все, все. Надо вызывать такси. _(берет сумку, достает телефон.)_

 **АНДРЕЙ**. А можно не вызывать?

 **НИКА**. Хочешь прогуляться? Не уверена, что мы далеко угуляем.

 **АНДРЕЙ**. Нет, нет. Я имел в виду — можно позвонить этой твоей козе, и отомстить ей, заставить за нами заехать и развезти по домам.

 **НИКА**. Но поедет ли она?

 **ХОР**.

  1. Не прослушайте

  2. Это важно

**АНДРЕЙ**. А ты ей скажи, что, возможно, простишь ее после этого. И вообще, ты — травмированная сторона, у тебя есть моральное право ей попользоваться.

**НИКА**. Хм. _(включает телефон.)_ Знаешь, а правда. Давай так и сделаем.

действие VI, гостиная Вилены и Артура

сцена 3

_**НИКА**_ _**сидит в кресле с чашкой кофе, время от времени оглядывает комнату, пытается сообразить, где находится. ХОР расползся по всей комнате, кто-то сидит, кто-то лежит на полу. Из гостиной есть несколько дверей, из-за одной слышится женский голос, это ВИЛЕНА.**_

**НИКА** (пытается выпить кофе, морщится и не пьет). Ух.

**ХОР**.

  3. И не говори.

**НИКА**. Надо было остановиться…

**ХОР**.

  4. В каком-то конкретном месте?

  5. После какого-то конкретного напитка?

**НИКА**. Да, да.




_Женский голос становится громче._

**НИКА**. Что там происходит, интересно?

_Хор оживляется. **ПЕРВЫЙ** ровно усаживается на диване, счастливо улыбается, поправляет волосы, **ВТОРАЯ** хватает включенную настольную лампу и замирает с ней, как с осветителем, **ТРЕТИЙ** изображает камеру. Они молчат, ПЕРВЫЙ активно двигается под то, что говорит Хор._

**ХОР**.

  1. И напоследок я хотела бы рассказать вам об интересном ритуале из маленькой деревни где-то недалеко от полярного круга

  2. Чтобы говорить с духами жители собираются вместе,

  3. Пьют красный чай с медом,

  4. Делятся друг с другом дневными событиями

  5. И говорят о чем-нибудь ужасно обычном:

  6. О погоде или заготовках на зиму

  7. И духи всегда к ним приходят,

  8. Потому что в их мире все наоборот,

  9. И обычное становится необычным,

  10. И не отталкивает, а притягивает

  11. Ну или они ужасно просто ужасно соскучились по простым разговорам.




_Через вторую дверь в комнату заходит **АРТУР**._

сцена 4

_**те же, АРТУР (такой же неопределенный возраст, как у Ники, темные джинсы, темное худи), в руках несколько папок.** _

_Хор при виде Артура перестает изображать Вилену, половина находит себе занятие, другая — снова расслабляется. Артур замечает Нику, кивает ей._

_Ника кивает в ответ, сразу хватается за голову._

**АРТУР**. Я сказал бы доброе утро, но не уверен, что оно такое уж доброе.

 **НИКА**. Верно. Но ничего, скоро пройдет. И вы не беспокойтесь, я оживу через пару минут и уеду.

 **АРТУР**. Даже и не думайте! Во-первых, Вилена сходит с ума от желания с вами познакомиться, во-вторых, мне тоже ужасно интересно, в кого так страшно влюбилась наша дорогая Лина, а в-третьих, вы лучше отдохните, а потом уже поедете, чтобы в машине хуже не стало.

 **ХОР**.

  1. Кто такая Вилена?

  2. Влюбилась?

  3. Звучит логично

  4. В такси меня сейчас, наверное, вырвет

  5. К тому же я не знаю, где нахожусь




**НИКА**. Спасибо за предложение. Я Ника.

 **АРТУР**. Очень приятно, я — Артур. Брат Лины, если это важно. А вы сейчас у нас с Виленой дома, Лина временно у нас живет, у нее небольшие проблемы, но вы не беспокойтесь, они правда небольшие.

 **НИКА**. Думаете?

 **АРТУР**. Ну, я никогда не терял три работы подряд в первую же неделю, но не думаю, что это так ужасно.

 **НИКА**. Согласна.

_Ника снова пытается попить кофе, снова не может. Артур сочувственно улыбается. Открывается дверь, в гостиную заходит **ВИЛЕНА**._

сцена 5

_**те же, ВИЛЕНА (свитер и леггинсы или что-то другое “нормальное”, но все с галактическими принтами или с индийскими богами, в ушах сережки-жабы, браслеты, кольца. Макияжа или нет, или он совсем незаметный, волосы в простом хвосте или пучке. Немного старше остальных).** _

_Хор оживляется, когда видит Вилену, снова занимает места как для съемки (камеру, свет, Вилену изображают другие трое)._

**ХОР**.

  1. Точно, едва не забыла

  2. Источники как всегда будут в описании под видео

  3. Там же вы можете найти ссылки на меня в соцсетях

  4. Отличного вам дня, ребята!

  5. Верьте в чудеса!

  6. Я верю

  7. Потом она подмигивает, улыбается и выключает камеру




_Ника кивает. Вилена оглядывается, будто бы что-то услышала._

**ВИЛЕНА** _(тихо, сама у себя)_. Что это?

 **НИКА**. Ничего. Доброе утро! Я — Ника.

 **ВИЛЕНА**. Вилена. О, та самая Ника, о которой Лина говорит постоянно? Очень приятно наконец познакомиться! _(внимательно разглядывает Нику, пока та безуспешно пытается сделать глоток кофе.)_ Я тебя отчего-то иначе представляла. Но не подумай, что это плохо. Наоборот, чем больше сюрпризов, тем интереснее!

 **АРТУР** _(у той/го из Хора, кто к нему ближе остальных)_. Который час?

 **ХОР** _(отвечает не та/тот, у кого спросили)_. На пару минут опаздываешь.

 **АРТУР**. Спасибо. _(Вилене.)_ Я побежал записываться, после обеда сегодня еще на работу нужно будет.

 **ВИЛЕНА**. Конечно. Я пока с Никой познакомлюсь.

_Артур уходит в ту же комнату, откуда вышла Вилена._

сцена 6

_**те же.** _

_Всю сцену Вилена то присаживается, то вскакивает и начинает ходить по комнате, переставляет мелочи, снимает, оставляет, возвращается, забирает, надевает украшения, достает плед дает его Нике, та не берет, Вилена убирает его обратно — и тд. Хору это очень не нравится, потому что им постоянно приходится отодвигаться или отходить._

**ВИЛЕНА.** Вообще это ужасно здорово, что ты к нам наконец зашла! И я почти уверена, что по своей инициативе, потому что Лина в этих вопросах ведет совершенно инфантильно. Я сначала думала, может, она Артура стесняется, устроила нам девичий разговор — понятия не имею, что это значит и как должно происходить, но я старалась изо всех сил, а это ведь самое важное. И вот я его устроила, а она все равно молчит — и о том, где вы познакомились, и о том, что ты любишь, какую музыку слушаешь, во что веришь. Но не может же быть чтобы она этого не знала? Конечно, не может, потому что она постоянно где-то пропадает с тобой. И Артур немножко переживал сначала, потому что ей надо бы все-таки работу поискать, но больше — насчет того, что неизвестно, чем ты занимаешься. Но я ему сказала, чтобы он перестал нести чушь, потому что мой канал и его подкаст — это тоже не лучшая работа в мире в глазах многих. И наша работа на почте — тоже для многих не достижение, а провал.

 **ХОР**.

  1. Можно потише?

  2. И помедленнее?

  3. А лучше совсем перестать?

  4. Но Нике интересно




**НИКА**. Как интересно!

 **ВИЛЕНА**. Что именно, почта? О, я рада, что тебя это заинтересовало, потому что обычно люди считают, что это ужасная работа, а она увлекательная, и нескучная, и ты бы знала, сколько всего загадочного получается найти! Не в посылках, конечно, ну то есть в посылках — но не в тех, которые для людей. Например, иногда можно идти по коридору, а рядом с тобой с полки коробка — бах! — и падает, ну или просто замечаешь ее случайно. Смотришь, а там дата отправки — восьмидесятый год. Или даже семидесятый. А самое неожиданное — что полки были совершенно пустые, абсолютно, вот только вчера ты с них пыль вытирала, и ничего там не было. Так вот, я сначала эти посылки носила к Артуру, он у нас заведует отделением, и он тоже всегда удивлялся — но мы решили, что раз доставить их больше не получится — потому что там только печати с датами видны, а адреса — и получателей, и отправителей — уже не разобрать. И я стала эти коробки открывать — ты себе не представляешь, какие там замечательные сокровища попадаются. В большинстве ерундда, но было бы странно, если бы нет, но среди этой ерунды — прекрасные вещи. Эзотерические книги — и такие редкие, о каких я даже не слышала. Или тетрадки с заклинаниями и разными фольклорными байками. Или шар, в котором можно будущее увидеть — у меня пока не получается, но я тренируюсь, и однажды даже сумела разглядеть, что Артур на ужин готовит, представляешь? Впрочем, лишнего энтузиазма не нужно, потому что я почти уверена, что больше унюхала, чем правда разглядела.

 **ХОР**.

  1. Почти уверена?




_Ника фыркает, пинает ближайшую/его из Хора, прижимает палец к губам. Вилена этого не замечает._

**ВИЛЕНА**. Что еще, что еще… А! Однажды там был настоящий череп! Не человеческий, конечно, иначе я бы его в полицию отнесла, наверное, с человеческими черепами это нужно делать. Это был олень или коза, я не очень хорошо в животных разбираюсь, если честно. Однажды была инструкция по поиску привидений, и мы с Артуром поехали в заброшенный морг их искать. Было ужасно интересно. С привидениями поговорить не получилось, но знаешь, эта удивительная атмосфера, и ночь, темно вокруг, каждый звук — и вздрагиваешь, и сердце ухает. Так здорово! Только я за Артура переживала, он ужасно призраков боится. И знаешь, до этих коробок я подумывала закрыть канал, потому что никто его не смотрел, но Артур мне посоветовал подождать, и был прав! На прошлой неделе я праздновала полмиллиона — и новые люди постоянно прибывают, так классно.

 **НИКА**. А что Артур делает?

 **ВИЛЕНА**. Подкаст с крипипастой. Он начинал с той, которую сам писал, но теперь ему присылают — и он ее читает с выражением и всякими классными эффектами и музыкой. Хочешь, секрет расскажу? Я тоже ему свою присылаю, но он не знает, что это моя — поэтому секрет. Я просто всегда переживаю, знаешь, разное случается, вдруг ему никто не пришлет новые истории? А он так любит свой подкаст, ужасно расстроится, если материала не будет. Поэтому я и шлю, чтобы у него каждую неделю наверняка было из чего выбрать.

 **НИКА** _(улыбается)_. Очень мило.

 **ВИЛЕНА**. Ну — он мой лучший друг, поэтому, конечно, мы стараемся сделать друг другу хорошо. О! Еще хотела рассказать…

_Открывается третья дверь. Входит **АДЕЛИНА**._

сцена 7

_**те же, АДЕЛИНА. Сонная, растрепанная, без макияжа выглядит чуть младше.** _

_Аделина сначала видит Нику и вся расцветает, потом замечает Вилену и начинает нервничать._

**ХОР**.

  1. О!

  2. Наша мучительница

  3. И этот ее взгляд

  4. Раздражает и злит

  5. Особенно сегодня

  6. Можно сейчас позвать ее брата

  7. Заодно подарить ему новую историю

  8. О его сестрице-сталкере

  9. И тогда это кончится

  10. Наверное

  11. Или можно подождать

  12. И сделать что-нибудь получше




**НИКА**. Доброе утро.

 **АДЕЛИНА**. Доброе. Вижу, ты познакомилась с Виленой.

 **ВИЛЕНА**. И с Артуром тоже! Лина, дорогая, зачем ты скрывала от нас свою чудесную Нику, она же совершеннейшая прелесть — в чем я, конечно, даже не сомневалась.

 **НИКА**. Я не знала о вашем существовании, но тоже в полном восторге.

_Вилена радостно улыбается, Ника улыбается ей._

**ВИЛЕНА**. Нам обязательно нужно отпраздновать это чудесное утром. У меня как раз есть пачка замечательного травяного чая, он немножко горький, но это изысканная горечь, она вас _поразит._

_Вилена уходит в четвертую дверь._

сцена 8

_**те же.** _

**АДЕЛИНА.** Спасибо огромное, что не сказала им!

_Ника машет рукой, Аделина замолкает. Ника прижимает пальцы к вискам и держит их, пока не начнет говорить._

**ХОР**.

  1. Ника думает

  2. Я могу отомстить этой дряни

  3. Могу собраться с силами, встать с кресла

  4. И рассказать им все

  5. Или я могу по-настоящему отомстить

  6. Притвориться, что простила ее,

  7. Познакомиться поближе

  8. Узнать получше

  9. И сделать ей очень

  10. Очень больно




_(Хор ссорится чуть громче, чем говорит обычно.)_

  1. Это странные мысли,

  2. У Ники нет привычки такое думать

  3. И это не лучшая идея, думать об этом

  4. Простите?

  5. Ты случайно позабыл/а о парке, похоронах и чертовом сталкерстве?

  6. Нет, и все же месть — это не лучшее решение

  7. Согласись?

  8. Когда оно бывало лучшим?

  9. А что будет лучше?

  10. Ника думает

  11. Полиция не торопится

  12. Других идей у меня нет

  13. И она ведь вряд ли оставит меня в покое

  14. Ника думает

  15. Я ведь не буду делать ничего незаконного




**АДЕЛИНА**. Послушай, пожалуйста. Они для меня — самые важные, понятно, что семья, но они как вдвойне семья. Я очень не хочу, чтобы они расстраивались.

 **ХОР**.

  1. Хорошо

  2. Я решила

  3. Месть — это отлично

  4. Она ведь невыносимая




**НИКА**. Знаешь, я тут подумала. _(наконец пьет свой кофе, усмехается.)_ Я заберу заявление.

 **АДЕЛИНА**. Правда?

 **НИКА**. Ага. И если я правильно поняла суть этого сталкерства…

 **АДЕЛИНА**. Крестового похода!

 **НИКА**. Неважно. Если я правильно поняла его смысл — то хорошо, да, я готова сходить на одно свидание.

_Аделина счастлива, подпрыгивает на месте._

**ХОР**.

  1. Ника встает с кресла _(Ника не встает.)_

  2. И злобно потирает ладони

  3. Ника не встает, почему?

  4. Потому что похмелье не исчезает от того, что появился план мести

  5. Верно, верно _(все прижимают руки ко лбу, закрывают глаза, грустно стонут.)_

  6. Конец второго акта, блабла,

  7. Перерыв был бы к месту

  8. Нам надо прийти в себя

  9. И разработать этот самый план.




_**КОНЕЦ ВТОРОГО АКТА** _


	3. третий акт

ТРЕТИЙ АКТ

действие VII, почта

сцена 1

_**НИКА, ХОР. Центр сцены весь в коробках, конвертах, оберточной бумаге, среди коробок два коридора, налево и направо. Слева такая же заваленная комнатка, где ВИЛЕНА, рассматривает содержимое небольшой коробки, справа комнатка посвободнее, там АРТУР сидит за столом читает какие-то бумаги.** _

_**АДЕЛИНА не на сцене.** _

_Ника листает журнал, Хор работает, ставит штампы на посылки, кто-то пишет, кто-то бегает с кучей конвертов. Все они в центральной комнате._

**ХОР**.

  1. Сегодня уже какой-то

  2. Какой именно?

  3. Какой-то там

  4. Не помню толком

  5. День мести

  6. Ника взяла для этого отпуск

  7. И теперь проводит почти все свое время с Аделиной

  8. Признаться, это невыносимо

  9. А ей, нашей Нике, не нравится еще больше

  10. Зато ей нравится делать мелкие гадости

  11. Вот, например

  12. Артур сумел устроить Аделину на почту

  13. И Ника завела привычку приходить в гости

  14. Аделина и остальные этому очень рады

  15. Но Вилена и Артур успевают делать и свои дела

  16. А вот Аделина…

  17. Ника постоянно гоняет ее за чем-то

  18. То ей нужен чай

  19. То сахар в крови упал, и срочно нужна шоколадка

  20. Аделина с удовольствием выполняет такие просьбы

  21. Но каждый раз, когда она уходит

  22. Приходит главный почтовый сплетник

_Хор указывает на одну из них, та кивает, подходит к Нике._

**СПЛЕТНИК.** О, Ника, снова ты, как ты к нам зачастила.

**НИКА** _(радостно)_. У вас тут очень здорово. И Аделина всегда так убедительно меня приглашает.

**СПЛЕТНИК**. А где же она?

**НИКА** _(пожимает плечами)_. Убежала куда-то, кажется, захотела кофе купить. Или шоколадку, не знаю.

_Входит **АДЕЛИНА** (в “обычной” одежде, что сильно отличается от ее обычного вида) с полными руками сладостей, чипсов и тд. Сплетник хмыкает и возвращается к Хору._

**ХОР** _(монотонно)_.

  23. Интересно, сколько у Аделины получится продержаться на этой работе?

  24. Вряд ли долго

  25. Что еще делает наша Ника?

  26. Объясняет Аделине, что Артур и Вилена неправильно понимают

  27. Определение бостонского брака

  28. И Аделина говорит это им

  29. И они расстраиваются

  30. Нике не нравится, как Аделина одевается

  31. И Аделина меняет свой стиль

  32. Нике не нравится, что Аделина вегетарианка

  33. И Аделина серьезно раздумывает о том,

  34. Не стоит ли ей снова начать есть мясо

  35. Нике не нравится много всего

  36. И каждую мелочь Аделина старается поправить

  37. Как делают влюбленные

  38. Это ведь очень романтично

  39. Ее жизнь становится хуже и хуже

  40. Браво, Ника

  41. На этом можно было бы остановиться

  42. Но сегодня Ника планирует сделать особенную гадость

  43. И поссорить Вилену и Артура

  44. Это кажется невозможным

  45. Они слишком дружны, слишком любят друг друга

  46. Но Ника теперь думает только о мести

  47. У нее получается придумать

  48. Видите ли, каждый раз, когда Вилена находит очередную волшебную посылку

  49. Она рассматривает ее где-то с полчаса

  50. А потом прерывается

  51. И идет к Артуру хвастаться находками

  52. Или жаловаться, что в этот раз не нашлось ничего особенного

  53. Рассказывать идеи для видео

  54. Или просто поболтать

  55. Эти полчаса почти на исходе

  56. Сегодня

  57. Когда Вилена придет к Артуру

  58. Там будет Ника

сцена 2

_**те же. НИКА в комнатке АРТУРА с ним (он сидит за столом, работает, она — на столе), ВИЛЕНА и АДЕЛИНА в центральной.**_

**НИКА**. Представляешь, Вилена нашла еще одну коробку.

**АРТУР** _(со вздохом)_. Представляю.

**НИКА**. Какое плохо работало это почтовое отделение в прошлом, да? Сплошные потерянные посылки.

_Аделина и Вилена идут в комнатку Артура, слышат голоса и останавливаются, не заходят._

**АРТУР**. Не думаю, что Вилена об этом задумывается. О чем могла бы — это что даты на коробках иногда не совпадают с датами работы отделения. Я пару раз на этом запоролся, страшно переживал. Был уверен, что она сразу же заметит, и все, приехали.

**НИКА**. Ну что сразу приехали. Это ведь призрачные посылки, они могут быть из другой реальности, где в выходные работают, или календарь по-другому идет.

**АРТУР**. Вот про другую реальность я не подумал. Но знаешь, честно говоря, я уже совсем озверел искать всю эту ерунду, чтобы потом в большинстве оно не было ей нужно, или не нравилась. Надо, наверное, закругляться с этими подарками из прошлого. Придумаю, что портал закрылся и эктоплазма вокруг плескалась, или, не знаю, про то, что духи улетели осчастливливать других желающих своими гуманитарными посылками.

**НИКА**. Ну или ты можешь ей сказать, что сам их делаешь.

**АРТУР**. Ага. Еще я могу признаться, что не верю в ее эзотерическую чушь. Интересно, куда это нас приведет?

_Вилена врывается в комнатку, Аделина за ней._

**ВИЛЕНА** _(расстроенно)_. Эзотерическую чушь? Но ты же всегда говорил, что тоже веришь! И участвовал в сеансах! И чувствовал присутствие!

**АРТУР**. Конечно, я участвовал. Но это потому что мы друзья…

**ВИЛЕНА** _(перебивает)_. Какие же мы друзья, если ты меня обманываешь? И в самом важном!

**АРТУР**. Я обманываю? А что делаешь ты со своей анонимной крипипастой? Еженедельно сообщаешь мне, что не веришь в меня и не веришь, что кто-то захочет прислать мне свою историю?

_Артур выбегает, Вилена падает на стул._

**ВИЛЕНА** _(прячет лицо в ладонях)._ Как он узнал? Я же всегда так старалась, чтобы он не заметил.

_Ника с интересом смотрит на Аделину. Аделина тяжело вздыхает._

**АДЕЛИНА.** Это я проболталась случайно. Извини меня пожалуйста.

_Вилена смотрит на нее, молча уходит. Аделина бежит за ней. Хор с трудом втискивается в комнату._

**ХОР**.

  59. Теперь точно пора заканчивать

  60. Еще рано, сейчас-то и начнется самое интересное

  61. Нет

  62. Теперь страдают другие люди, и страдают совершенно зря

  63. Хорошо

  64. Может, и пора

  65. Но по Нике не скажешь,

  66. Что она собирается заканчивать

_Ника сидит на столе, болтает ногами и выглядит очень довольной._

действие VIII, мост

сцена 3

_**НИКА, АДЕЛИНА стоят на середине моста, лицом к зрителям, Ника стоит ровно, Аделина опирается на перила.**_

_**ХОР по всему мосту, кто-то спиной к зрителям, кто-то лицом, группами, поодиночке.**_

_**За мостом садится солнце.**_

**ХОР**.

  67. _(заунывно анонсирует)._ Месть, продолжение, день какой-то там

  68. _(раздраженно)_ Ох, ну можно как-то повеселее

  69. Чуть больше эмоций

  70. А что если эмоции только плохие?

  71. Можно и потерпеть!

**АДЕЛИНА**. …нужно искать работу, и скорее. И сразу после зарплаты искать жилье, потому что дома все хуже с каждым днем. Они никогда не ссорились, знаешь? Никогда, ни разу, но сейчас только этим и занимаются. Иногда то он, то она пытаются помириться, но второй всегда оказывается не в настроении, и опять начинается этот бесконечный скандал с обвинениями друг друга.

**НИКА** _(без интереса)_. Вот как?

**АДЕЛИНА**. Да. И со мной они почти не разговаривают, и это тоже страшно утомляет. Я даже спать не могу толком, если засыпаю, сразу кошмары начинают сниться. Кто-то преследует меня, или лодка тонет, или я падаю куда-то, эти самые страшные.

_Молчат. Ника смотрит вдаль, потом поворачивает голову к Аделине._

**АДЕЛИНА**. Я уже почти начала в сверхъестественное верить, во всех этих вилениных богов или духов. Потому что это ведь все как в историях про карму. Я обидела тебя, сильно, и теперь расплачиваюсь за это своими бедами.

**НИКА**. Не говори ерунду.

**АДЕЛИНА**. Постой, пожалуйста. Я все время хочу объяснить тебе, но никак не получается. Я попробую сейчас, хорошо? И извиниться, я ведь так и не извинилась, а нужно было, каждый день нужно это делать. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я ничего не хотела делать, чтобы тебя расстроить, и я не такая плохая, но я смотрю на тебя, каждый раз смотрю — и сразу столько чувств, столько… Я не понимаю, что делать, не понимаю, как реагировать, и в голову лезут ужасные глупости. Но это не глупо, что я так себя вела, это отвратительно. И я так рада, что ты нашла силы дать мне шанс, Ника, я так этому рада. Спасибо тебе.

_Аделина хватает Нику за руку, прижимает ладонь к сердцу. Ника медленно кладет свободную ладонь на щеку Аделины._

**ХОР**.

  72. Ника смотрит подозрительно

  73. Будто сейчас прикажет Аделине броситься с моста

  74. Продолжит свои игры разума

  75. Подчинит себе бедную девушку

  76. Ну не такую уж бедную

  77. Впрочем, в этой ситуации, конечно, бедную

  78. Но мы отвлекаемся

  79. Окончательно подчинит себе бедную девушку

  80. Заставит ее делать что-нибудь гадкое

  81. Или приятное

  82. Или формально приятное

  83. И это все сведется к сложным

  84. Запутанным

  85. Мучительным

  86. Отношениям, которые не принесут удовольствия обеим

  87. Хотя, может…

_Ника перебивает Хор. Аделина никак на это не реагирует._

**НИКА**. Довольно. Сколько можно? Знаете, вы мне страшно надоели, а это _(машет рукой между собой и Аделиной.)_ отвратительная ситуация. Я ее не хотела. И ее не хочу _(кивает на Аделину)_.

_Ника шумно вздыхает и уходит со сцены. За кулисами громко хлопает дверь. Хор панически переглядывается. Несколько из Хора бегут за Никой. Остальные снова переглядываются._

**ХОР**.

  88. Конец третьего акта

  89. Конечно, серьезно

  90. А что еще делать?

  91. Сейчас мы быстренько сообразим, что делать

  92. Очень быстро

  93. Обязательно сообразим

  94. Не беспокойтесь

  95. И можно занавес, пожалуйста?

  96. Спасибо!

_Опускается занавес._

_**КОНЕЦ ТРЕТЬЕГО АКТА**_





	4. четвертый акт

ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ АКТ

действие IX, гостиная Вилены и Артура

сцена 1

_**ВИЛЕНА, АРТУР, половина ХОРА.** _

_**Хор — очень расстроен, все сидят на диване или рядом с ним на полу.** _

_**Вилена и Артур стоят друг напротив друга в середине комнаты, держатся за руки.** _

**ХОР.**

  1. Ну…

  2. Можно сказать

  3. Мы решили проблему

  4. Вот — герои _(показывает на Вилену и Артура.)_

  5. За секунду до катарсиса

  6. То есть до примирения

  7. Все как надо

  8. Наслаждайтесь

**АРТУР**. Прости меня.

**ВИЛЕНА**. Прости меня.

_Обнимаются. Хор начинает аплодировать, Вилена подпрыгивает, оглядывается, пожимает плечами и снова обнимает Артура._

**ВИЛЕНА** _(улыбается)_. Ну наконец-то.

**АРТУР**. И не говори. Больше никогда не будем так делать.

**ВИЛЕНА**. Не будем. Но что нужно сделать, и делать почаще…

**ОБА**. Раз, два, три. Откровенно обсуждать все, совсем все, даже если это мелочь или глупо.

_Смеются._

**ОБА**. И поговорить с Линой, конечно.

**АРТУР**. Она не говорила, когда вернется?

**ВИЛЕНА**. Нет. Я не уверена, что она вообще со мной разговаривает.

**ХОР**

  9. Вот в чем никакой уверенности нет

  10. Так это в том

  11. Есть в нашей пьесе Аделина

  12. Или она вместе с Никой пытается создать профсоюз

  13. Или что она там делает

**ВИЛЕНА**. Вот сейчас, слышал?

**АРТУР**. Нет. _(подходит к стене прикладывает ухо.)_ И у соседей тихо.

**ВИЛЕНА**. Неважно, даже если бы было громко, я это не так, как соседей могла бы, слышу. И не будто внутри головы, поэтому сильно беспокоиться, что я схожу с ума, наверное, не нужно. Оно как будто из наушников, и звук тихий-тихий, с трудом получается слова разобрать.




_Говорят параллельно._

**ХОР**.

  1. А вот это // **АРТУР**. Сильно, конечно, не надо.

  2. Уже может быть интересно // **ВИЛЕНА**. Опять началось. Нужно записать к врачу, но к кому? Начну с психолога.

  3. Верно? // **АРТУР**. Начни лучше с терапевта.

  4. Конечно! // **ВИЛЕНА** _(весело)_. Или к какому-нибудь специалисту по редким заболеваниям?

  5. Я не понял/а, что это // ... возможно, проблема в том, что во мне какой-нибудь редкий глист и я скоро

  6. И я! // ...превращусь в зомби?

  7. Ну смотрите // **АРТУР**. Как скажешь. Только становись няшной зомби, хорошо?

  8. Она еще не решила

  9. Но скоро обязательно решит // _Вилена кивает, пытается прислушаться к_ _Х_ _ору._

  10. И он ей поверит

  11. Что потусторонние силы наконец проявили себя // **ВИЛЕНА**. А знаешь, что было бы ужасно здорово?

  12. Что она слышит духов // **АРТУР**. Знаю. Но давай пока подождем с выводами, хорошо?

  13. Или просто мертвых // **ВИЛЕНА**. Сейчас мы вообще подождем, вдруг все-таки от стресса и само пройдет.

  14. И никто из них не знает // **АРТУР**. Но если не пройдет, то обязательно нужно…

  15. Что это мы. // **ОБА**. Показаться врачу.

_На сцену выбегает вторая половина Хора._

сцена 2

_**ХОР машет руками на ВИЛЕНУ и АРТУРА, те спешно уходят.**_

_**на сцене только Хор, вторая половина (ХОР-2) возбужденная и радостная, первая (ХОР-1) — в нетерпении.**_

**ХОР-1.**

  16. Ну что там?

  17. Что там?

  18. Что?!

  19. Мы изнываем здесь

  20. С ума сходим

  21. Изображаем призраков

  22. Или зомби-глиста

**ХОР-2**

  23. Что изображаете?

  24. А, неважно!

  25. Мы договорились,

  26. Замечательно

  27. Отлично

  28. Просто прекрасно

  29. Договорились.

**ХОР-1.**

  30. Но есть условия?

**ХОР-2.**

  31. Разумеется

  32. Одно

  33. Ника готова вернуться

  34. Но только если и мы готовы вернуться

  35. В ее первое утро здесь

  36. Когда все

  37. Цитирую

  38. Еще не превратилось в этот адский бред про месть

  39. Конец цитаты

  40. Мы подумали

  41. На одной чаше весов

  42. История о человеческой природе

  43. Нравах

  44. Мести

  45. На другой —

  46. Наша Ника

  47. И выбрали

  48. Конечно же

  49. Ее.

**ХОР-1.**

  50. И правильно сделали

  51. Ей нужно то утро?

  52. Пожалуйста!

_Все в Хоре щелкают пальцами на обеих руках. Синхронно получается только с четвертой попытки._

сцена 3

_**все как в восьмой сцене второго акта. НИКА, АДЕЛИНА, ХОР.**_

_**Ника в кресле с чашкой кофе, Аделина стоит у двери, Хор в разных позах — на диване, полу, по всей комнате.**_

**АДЕЛИНА**. Спасибо огромное, что не сказала им!

_Ника отмахивается, пьет кофе, ее всю передергивает, она ставит кружку на пол._

**НИКА** _(очень спокойно, она давно это сформулировала, только никак не могла сказать)_. Раз. Я не сказала, потому что они выглядят очень милыми людьми — и я решила дать тебе последний шанс успокоиться. Два. Я не заберу заявление, даже если ты своим шансом не воспользуешься, и не потому, что я хочу испортить тебе настроение, как ты его портишь мне. Или испортить тебе жизнь, или что угодно в этом духе. Нет, хотя бы потому, что мне все равно. Что мне важно — чтобы тебя наказали за то, что ты сделала. Я хочу немного справедливости, знаешь? И честно говоря, я представить себе не могу — и не хочу представлять — почему ты решила, что цветы и медведи изменят важность этого для меня.

Три. Сейчас мне нужно горевать. Оплакивать, злиться, страдать, попрощаться с ней наконец, придумать, что отвечать на вопросы о самочувствии. Разобраться с тем, что такое современный траур, решать все эти бессмысленные бытовые вопросы, которых отчего-то миллион, если не больше. Еще плакать, много думать, прийти в себя, провести целый день на кладбище — в любом порядке, нужное количество раз. Что я _не_ должна делать, так это вздрагивать от каждого телефонного звонка, каждый раз, когда в офис заходит курьер или я выглядываю в окно и вижу машину доставки — никто не должен это делать. Но в моменты, когда тебе нужно прощаться с родным человеком, как-то _переживать_ этот ужас — я особенно не должна этим заниматься.

_Аделина молчит, выглядит несчастной, возможно, плачет. Ника берет чашку, пьет кофе, ее снова передергивает._

_Ставит кружку на стол, достает из-за кресла свою сумку, вытаскивает кошелек, достают купюру, кладет ее на кресло._

**НИКА**. За такси.

_Уходит._

**ХОР**.

  53. Как мы говорили в начале

  54. В прологе

  55. Или в завязке

  56. Пытались сказать

  57. Скозь телефонные звонки

  58. И курьеров

  59. Наши представления

  60. О нас же

  61. Ошибочны

  62. Почти всегда

  63. Мы чаще

  64. Намного чаще

  65. Хуже

  66. Заметно хуже

  67. Чем согласны верить

  68. Но иногда

  69. Изредка

  70. Да что там — редко

  71. Мы

  72. Как Ника

  73. Немного

  74. Или намного

  75. Скорее намного

  76. Лучше.

действие X, парк

сцена 4

_**парк, весна.**_

_**НИКА сидит на скамейке в парке, она выглядит довольной, ест бургер, время от времени переглядывается с Хором. Они улыбаются друг другу.**_

_**ХОР — по всему парку, тоже очень довольные.**_

_**АРТУР и ВИЛЕНА сидят на скамейке сбоку, едят конфеты и бросают обертки на землю.**_

_**их подбирает АДЕЛИНА, на которой одежда для общественных работ.**_

_**эти трое весело смеются на каждую бумажку, Аделина убирает их очень артистично, и это и их, и ее веселит. Ника их не замечает.**_

**ХОР**.

  77. Место и время для заключений

  78. Прошло лето

  79. Прошла осень

  80. Прошла зима

  81. С Никой случалось разное

  82. Самое разное

  83. Самое

  84. Но теперь весна,

  85. Ника снова выбирается на обед в парк

  86. Снова ест фастфуд

  87. Мы осуждаем

  88. Но у Ники есть чудесная способность

  89. Избирательный слух

  90. И она никогда нас не слышит

  91. Если не хочет

  92. Даже если мы кричим

  93. Теперь весна

  94. Теперь Ника почти не плачет по ночам

  95. Почти не злится без причины

  96. Не вздрагивает от вопроса

  97. Как мама?

_Ника вздрагивает._

  98. Почти

_Вилена, Артур и Аделина особенно громко смеются, Ника поворачивается к ним, узнает._

_Они перестают смеяться, но Ника кивает им, улыбается, и Вилена с Артуром продолжают тихо переговариваться._

_Аделина долго смотрит на Нику._

_Идет к ней, отмахивается от Артура и Вилены, которые пытаются ее остановить._

_Останавливается рядом со скамейкой Ники._

_Ника доела бургер, смяла в шар упаковку, вертит ее в руках._

**АДЕЛИНА**. Мне нужно заниматься общественной работой, но это практически невыполнимая миссия — все ужасно чистоплотные и никто ничего не выбрасывает. Приходиться брать с собой этих двоих, чтобы хоть какая-то работа была. Привет.

**НИКА**. Привет.

**АДЕЛИНА**. Я не буду тебя беспокоить, просто хотела сказать, что ты можешь бросить мусор на землю, не нужно идти к урне. Я подниму.

_Ника немного улыбается. Хор повернулся к ним, все затаили дыхание. Ника медленно вытягивает руку, отпускает шар._

_Посередине между ее рукой и полом он замирает в воздухе._

_**ЗАНАВЕС**_





End file.
